Myun
Myun (뮨 Myun) is a Witch working under South who accompanies Lee Bairong to the Bairong Empire. She was known to follow Lee alongside Xiao Appearance Myun is a small girl with long, pale hair. She wears a short ruqun (a traditional Chinese attire) with decorations on the ends of the sleeves and the ruqun itself. The sleeves of the ruqun are very long, much longer than her arms, in which she conceals her claw blades. Around her waist is a regular sash tied around with a long tassle. She wears flat shoes, with a small ball on the toes. Her hat appears to resemble Imperial head wear of Nobility. Personality Myun was quiet, and tended to observe and copy opponents abilities before attacking. She was noted to follow Lee, by Ameton, and her and Xiao seemed to get along. Like Xiao she reffered to her opponents as "Big sis", or "Big bro", as well as had a sence of humor; as she and Xiao questioned the fact that Tarras was meant to be an extra while they were fighting. Story Deception in Bairong Arc Myun first appears after Ameton was 'presumably' defeated by Visul. Xiao and Myun challenge Visul, with Xiao going first with her WH Puppets. As Visul gets the upper hand, Myun returns to aid Xiao, but Visul dodges it with Shinsok. To Visul's surprise, however, Myun uses Shinsok to falcon kick Visul in the stomach. Xiao berates her on spending so much time copying Visul's power, but Myun says that the amount of time and mana she needed to do so only proved Visul's power. The two of them re-engaged in combat with Visul, ending with Visul's defeat. When Myun is about to kill Visul, however, Tarras uses Earth Flower to stop them, saying that he had a "score to settle with Big Sis over here". When Tarras uses Earthen Swamp on the two, Myun dodges it by using Visul's Shinbo, allowing her to walk on the liquid surface. She then proceeds to attack Tarras with Shinsok, kicking him into a wall. Tarras recovers though, and blocks Myun's attacks before using Earth Flower. When Myun notes that his attack was slower, he merely replies that it was to stay out of the blast radius. He then destroys a large part of the city by summoning a huge Earth Flower, knocking Myun unconscious. Visul prepares a magic circle for her but it is assumed that she died by the hands of the Night Crow since she was in a vulnerable position and was left alone. Calia and Ameton also spoke as if she died with Xiao.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2010). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 11: Chapter 58: Page 1. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-6945-0 Powers and Abilities Power Replication: Myun has the power to replicate powers through mana. It also requires a lot of mana to use the skills acquired from the opponent, the stronger the opponent is, the more mana is required. She notes that Visul took longer to copy because "You can't imagine how much mana it takes to copy a beast like her", and that it proved how strong Visul was. *'Chi Techniques': By copying Visul's abilities, Myun learned to manipulate chi but it consumes a lot of mana to use this. **'Shinbo' (신보 Sinbo; Release): The first stage of Chi control. It draws out a small amount of the user's Chi, and universally taught through the Bairong Empire. **'Shinchuk' (신축 Sinchug; Elasticity): The second stage of Chi control. It draws out a maximum of 30% of the user's Chi, and is taught only to the highly skilled elites of the Bairong Empire. **'Shinsok' (신속 Sinso''g; Swift): The third and final stage of Chi control, which draws 100% of the user's power. It can only be used by geniuses that has skills that are emperor worthy. '''Mana Source' (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Myun produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Equipment Claw Blades: Myun wields a pair of 3 claws made out of blades, which are hidden under the long sleeves of her dress. Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Adversaries Category:South's Group Category:Deceased